White Roses
by plastic'smiles
Summary: stupid little one shot.read if ya wanna


_this is just a random one-shot.i hope it's okay.just kinda came to me off the top of my head.It's about Alucard's escape from death as an infant.and just to clarify his mother is a demon, not a vampire.Alucard(Dracula)was the first vampire._

_-tasia_

The piano music flowed through the empty mansion halls like blood through the veins. A soft voice carried with it entrancing all around the vocalist. The gloomy grey sky emphasized the dark sound of the enticing symphony. Through the open balcony doors a large raven with October moon eyes soared into the room circled once about the piano and its player before perching on the high dark rafters and firing a single crooning note into the thick atmosphere created by the brooding music. The pianist slowly ended her song and rose from the bench.

"They've arrived then have they." said the woman quietly. She turned her tear-stained pale face towards the door opposite the balcony. She regained her composure and knew that her actions must be quick efficient and above all silent. In the room stood an old silver cradle and in that a small child. She gingerly lifted the boy from his sheet and wrapped him in her black cloak trying not to alarm the child as shouts and voices could be heard becoming ever more clear and closer. The woman fled out onto the balcony and descended a spiraling stone staircase leading to a wild and unkempt English garden. Marble statues stood covered by ivy, cracking and falling to pieces. A forgotten fountain stood containing dirty brown water and overgrown rose bushes sent their thorny branches out onto the stone path. The woman walked briskly through the garden her long black hair flying out in her wake, her billowing black cloak caught and snagged on the thorns of the neglected rose bushes.

She stopped at the beginning of a small dirt path leading into a thick dark wood and turned back towards the mansion. A fire had been lit on one side and she could see the shadows of people running through the rooms in the windows. A man ran out onto the balcony and looked directly at her. For one moment their eyes locked and she begged silently for him to let her pass unnoticed. But there was no such luck.

"The daemon is here! Quickly!" the man shouted to his comrades. With a short gasp of fear she fled into the wood following the path. Footsteps and shouting thundered after her. They were coming closer and closer. She stopped in a clearing, panting and panic stricken. This chase was going nowhere. She knew what she had to do.

She had but moments to wrap the infant in her cloak and hide him from sight. As she set him down the boy began to cry not liking the situation and being separated from his mother.

"Shh shh little one everything will be all right. Mommy promises" she looked lovingly and sadly into his deep red eyes. _So like his father's_. She kissed him softly on the forehead and beginning to cry she pulled the cloak tighter around him. "Goodbye Alucard. I love you"

Thedemoness rose and stood in the middle of the clearing awaiting her final battle. Even in her weakened state she wouldn't go down without bringing a few others with her. The men came crashing into the clearing, brandishing stakes, swords and spears (which, no doubt, were made of the metal of a melted down cross from the church) and torches. She brandished nothing but razor sharp fangs and nails.

In an instant the leader of the men had called out "Get her!" and they charged forward into the clearing. The first man she could reach had his throat ripped out, the next his heart. She was fighting valiantly but she was growing weaker and weaker. The men, though suffering from great casualties, were slowly over powering her. Just as she was ripping into the chest of a man another pierced her side with a spear. She screamed in agony as the final blow was dealt: asword through the heart.

"Alucard…" she whispered, "I'm sorry…" and with those final words her body turned to ash and was carried away on the wind.

_yup there it is.i know it isn't great it was just...random._


End file.
